At present, traditional smog technologies may be mostly used for killing insects, expelling insects, used in entertainment places, and humidifying places. There may be a variety of ways to make smog. For example, solid smog is a kind of smog formed by suspended particles in the air produced through incomplete combustion, but the smog produced by such scheme has a strong pungent smell and it is difficult to disperse within a bad-ventilated place. The amount of smog produced by a humidifier is small and the visibility the smog is poor. Smog fluid vaporization equipment used in entertainment places has a large volume and generates a huge amount of smog, but it is not suitable for miniaturized usage. Further, such equipment has a complex structure, and requires a big power supply apparatus. The traditional dry ice smog generator requires dry ice as a smog source to form a smog effect in the air, but the dry ice is a highly volatile smog source and could not be kept for a long time, and it is easy to damage the dry ice smog machine during use. A dry ice smog machine also requires to be a large scale apparatus, it is not easy to be miniaturized and light-weighted.